Property for Sale
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: Cloud and Leon are real estate agents, selling a house to a young, unattached man. What happens when Cloud convinces Leon to help seduce the young buyer? yaoi, THREESHOT. Cloud/Leon/Riku
1. Chapter 1

-gasps- My first chapter fic on here! yay :] I'm not sure how long this'll be, but I'd say a threeshot. Sorry first chapter is so short, but I had to get into it. heh, I started working on this in U.S. while we were taking notes. Ah, how my mind wanders... -thinks about Cloud and Leon doing naughty stuff somewhere- Ahem! Where was I? Oh, yes. The Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE SEXY BOYS! If I did, they'd be dancing the can-can in crotchless dresses :] -wonders why I always pick crotchless clothing...-**

This story contains YAOI, aka boy on boy secks. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT. Why are you here in the first place?  
Flames are fed to my Axel plushie who will use them to help me light my incense.  
Constructive critisism is always welcome, though. And comments make plot drug bunnies go WEEEEEEEE! in my head. Along with helping to write better mansex :D

Story is Cloud and Leon as the sellers, and Riku as the buyer. Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Hushed voices were heard from down the dark hallway; one urgent and pleading, the other calm yet firm.

"_Please_, baby. This guy is _perfect_." The blond pleaded. "He's so obviously single and gay, it's not even funny. We could do this."

"No." The brunette flat out denied the blond, who pouted.

The bond's eyes welled up. "No? What not? You _know_ it's completely true. Why _else_ would he be buying a gay man's dream bachelor pad?"

"Maybe...maybe he just liked the look of it!"

The smaller man gave the other a skeptical look. "He complimented me on my designer shoes. He even knew which season they were from. I think he's gay, sweetheart."

The brunette sighed in defeat. "Fine. You're right. But I still don't think it's a good idea to molest a client."

Knowing he'd win if he used his body, the blond pressed his body tight against the other's, slipping his leg between the brunette's. The man groaned, knowing he'd have to give in if he wanted to take the blond that night. Voice laced with passion and lust, he grit out, "Fine! You win, hun. No need to get me hot and bothered."

"Yes, there was. If I hadn't, you wouldn't've given it." He flicked his tongue against his lover's earlobe briefly.

The brunette moaned as he threw his head back, the blonde trailing his tongue down his neck, licking from his collarbone up to his chin. He bit the brunette's neck sharply, but the pain went ignored as he was used to the treatment.

"Oh, Cloud," He moaned again, as "Cloud" ground their covered erections together quickly.

The blonde smirked, then leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Come on, Leon," He urged. "Bedroom time."

Leon obliged as the blonde slipped himself from between Leon's legs. Cloud grabbed his boyfriend's hand eagerly, a huge smile on his face as he dragged him off to the bedroom.

* * *

Again, flames go to Axel, reviews help the plot drug bunnies go WEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

After, um, _forever, _here is the second installment of Property For Sale. Have fun. Yell at me if you would like, I know I deserve it. Oh, and reviews are love 3

=^.^=

* * *

Chapter 2

After a long night of moans and groans and cumming, the two men woke up; Cloud with a sore ass, and Leon feeling smug at how _easy_ Cloud had been the night before.

Cloud was cooking breakfast when Leon walked in in his best suit, rubbing his tired eyes.

He slumped down at their little hand-me-down table and yawned. "No more sex before a private showing," he grumbled and Cloud cracked a smile and an egg.

"You love it. 'Cause while we're showing the place, you feel the tiredness and think of _why_ you're so tired. Then you get all aroused and shoot lusting glances at me. It's so sexy," Cloud purred, flipping the bacon over that was simmering on the stove.

"Yeah, yeah," Leon sunk his head down into his folded arms.

Cloud chuckled, then put the eggs and bacon onto plates and set them on the table near Leon's head. He ran his fingers through Leon's chocolate hair lovingly, and Leon lifted his head up and into Cloud's hand in response.

"Mmmm," Leon hummed, "I love when you play with my hair."

Cloud grinned and played with Leon's bangs a second more before sitting down and digging into his food.

"Pig," Leon chastened and Cloud stuck his tongue out childishly, showing Leon his mashed up eggs and bacon.

"And you say _I'm_ the child of this relationship," Leon shook his head and began eating.

Once done, the blond took their dishes to the dishwasher and put them in, then glanced at the clock.

"Shit! We're gonna be late!" He frantically ran around for his briefcase and car keys when Leon wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Chill out, Babe. Your briefcase is in our closet for some reason, and I have the keys in my pocket. So hurry your sexy ass up and we should be okay." Leon slapped his ass and Cloud ran upstairs to get his breiefcase.

Cloud got back downstairs quickly and they ran out to the car, excitement permeating the air.

"I want to drive," Cloud pouted and tried to grab the keys from his boyfriend. Leon held the keys above his head and Cloud attempted to jump to get them, but failed miserably. He stuck his tongue out and leaned against the car, pouting.

"Oh, come on, Cloud. You know you can never drive when you're anticipating sex. Especially scandalous sex."

Cloud sighed, and Leon knew he had won.

"You're right, Leon, I _can't_ drive when anticipating sex. I'm sorry. Let's go and have ourselves a raging threesome!"

Leon chuckled and they got in the car and drove as speedily as possible considering the speed limit to the house that they were selling. "Remember, Cloud, we can't be clingy. We don't want to scare him off if he's _not_ gay; which is very unlikely. So no groping my ass, okay? Even though you can't resist it."

Cloud giggled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand and happily hummed along to the latest pop song that was playing on the radio.

They pulled into the driveway, and with a sigh of relief, noticed their client wasn't there yet.

"Might as well clean up some while we're waiting," Leon sighed, and headed to the front door to unlock it.

They had finished sweeping all the floors when the doorbell rang.

"Are you ready for this?" Cloud asked, and squeezed Leon's ass.

"Hey!" he protested. "I thought I told you no groping?"

Cloud sheepishly smiled, "Sorry; like you said, I can't help it."

Leon grimaced and opened the front door with a smile. "_Hello_, Mr. Kohlmeier. Welcome!"

Cloud stood awkwardly with his smile in place, scarcely remembering when he had seen anyone as beautiful as his client. Leon elbowed him in the waist and he fell over. He regained himself and smiled, "Hello. I hope you'll like this house, Mr. Kohlmeier."

Mr. Kohlmeier smiled, cocking his head and replied, "Please, call me Riku. Mr. Kohlmeier sounds so…old. I've only just turned nineteen."

"Right," Leon awkwardly stated, then turned to Cloud, giving him a We're-lucky-he's-nineteen-or-we'd-be-screwed look. "Shall we go on?" Leon held out his hand in invitation for Riku to go ahead into the first room.

While Leon showed Riku the rooms on the first floor, and while Riku "ohh'd" and "ahh'd", Cloud was scheming on how to get Riku into their bed.

When the silver requested to use the bathroom, Cloud smiled and gave him the go ahead, then pulled Leon aside.

"Let _me _show him the rest of the house. I know how to get him." Leon nodded determinedly and pulled his boyfriend in for a quick, chaste kiss.

They heard a light cough come from down the hallway they were in and broke apart from each other, stepping a foot away. They sheepishly looked and saw Riku smiling softly at them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, walking towards them slowly, as if not to startle them.

"No, _I'm_ terribly sorry. That was not professional of us," replied Leon. "We shouldn't have done it."

Riku cocked his head slightly and smiled at them strangely. "May we go on?"

Cloud, who had been zoning out, snapped to attention. "Sure. On to the upstairs!" He marched goofily to the stairs and let Riku and Leon proceed him before following.

Cloud brought Riku into a bathroom and told him to ask questions at will, where Riku then gave the sellers a peculiar smile.

As they were standing there, Leon whispered, "Awkward much?" Cloud nodded. "Exactly! And his _smile_, It's cute, but it's kind of freaking me out. It's like he's _planning_ something, but I can't think of what it could be."

Cloud shrugged and gave his boyfriend a soft smiled telling him he understood, before returning his attention to Riku with a mischievous smile. "Shall we adjourn to the bedroom?" he asked innocently.

Riku nodded, seeming cool and calm, and they headed into the master bedroom.

It was fully furnished like the rest of the house and painted a cheery yellow. Sunlight streamed in and hit the bed, almost making it the highlight of the whole room.

As Riku gazed appreciatively around, Cloud pushed Leon towards the door and inclined his head to tell him to close the door. He then turned to Riku, "This is the master bedroom. There's a full bath off to you left, and a closet to your right. And the _bed_," Cloud walked over to it and plopped limply down, then bounced playfully. "It's _really_ bouncy and springy. Would you like to try it?"

Leon smirked as Cloud batted his eyelashes at Riku, then choked as Riku say across Cloud's lap.

Serious as ever, Riku bounced on Cloud slightly, then smiled. "Yeah, it really _is_ bouncy," Riku agreed. He bit his lip briefly, looking at Cloud, then looked to Leon from under his bangs. "Join us, Leon?" he requested innocently.

Mouth opened slightly in shock, he walked up to them and stood awkwardly. Cloud looked up at him in controlled panic, his original plan going down the drain, surfacing a new, unknown one that _Riku_ was putting into action.

The blonde pulled his boyfriend down next to him abruptly and he gasped out, sounding more wanton than he'd have liked.

Cloud bounced Leon carefully on the mattress, and Riku looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, it's bouncy," Leon murmured distractedly, looking down at his feet. He was still dazed by the turn of events, but soon was brought back to attention as Riku leaned in and whispered into both of their ears…

"I was planning on surprising you two by seducing you but I can't do that now. You two are too damn sexy for me to slowly take."

Leon gulped silently as Riku's breath spilled onto his and Cloud's necks. Riku leaned slowly in and licked at the shell of Leon's ear, then turned his head and nibbled at Cloud's jawline. Cloud inhaled sharply and groaned a little as Riku licked right behind Cloud's ear, which Leon knew was one of Cloud's favorite spots.

Riku stopped after a moment, breathing heavily alongside Cloud. Leon eyed Riku warily, then turned his attention to his boyfriend, who was silent and flushed.

"You okay, Cloud?" Leon asked, concerned.

"Yeah," he breathed, dazedly looking at Riku and his lips. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little… breathless…"

Riku chuckled quietly and murmured, "I never thought it'd be that easy to seduce older, more mature men, but it _was_." Riku shook his head incredulously and then nipped at Cloud's ear again. Leon scowled, more out of annoyance that he wasn't getting any attention than in jealousy and Cloud noticed right away.

"Frustrated, Leon?" Cloud chuckled as Leon denied it with a shake of his brunette head. "Sure you're not."

"I'm _not_," Leon insisted, whining. It was so unusual for him that Cloud's eyes widened.

"Whatever you say." Cloud laced his hands through Leon's silky hair and pulled him in for a kiss, bringing their tongues together for much needed contact. Leon moaned as Cloud pulled at his bottom lip within his teeth delicately.

Riku's breath hitched as Cloud dumped him off his lap and in between Leon and himself. Cloud forced Riku's body back, and he leaned his weight onto his elbows, watching the couple intensely. Cloud smirked smugly, knowing he had gotten what he wanted, and Leon bit his lip in retaliation.

The bite broke the two apart, and they breathed heavily, foreheads sticking together in the sweat that had been generated during their brief make out session.

Riku smiled sexily at them, but then they both attacked, three tongues battling for dominance. Leon broke away first, and watched his lovers continue kissing.

Riku pulled Cloud on top of him, trailing his fingers over exposed skin at Cloud's hips. Cloud was breathing heavily and Leon moaned as they ground their concealed erections together roughly.

_This is getting good_, Leon though happily. _So glad Cloud thought to do this…_


End file.
